


The Dilemma

by minkmix



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: frack technolgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkmix/pseuds/minkmix
Summary: Seiji tries to ignore most things. Including Ryo.





	The Dilemma

Seiji wasn't often restless but a morning injury to his sword arm and the proceeding wasted day was frustrating. Practice was out of the question for at least a few hours (he healed quickly even without the armor) and he had read every book in the house at least twice. He couldn't even meditate in the quiet of his room without constantly looking out of the window at the glittering lake. The lake. He considered that maybe he'd have better luck near the sound of the water and the warmth of the late summer sun. Seiji realized he was bouncing his knee and tapping the window frame with his fingers.

He stopped immediately.

With a short disgusted sigh he pushed himself determinedly off the sill and out into the hall. Moving no more carefully down the stairs, he kept one hand secure on the shoulder he'd dislocated. As he walked through the kitchen towards the back door he saw Ryo standing by the sink with a can in one hand and a can opener in the other. He wasn't sure why Ryo was just staring down at both items and not using one to gain access to the other, but he also didn't really care. Flinging the back door open, the fresh air hit his face and he quickened his pace to get to the lake.

He was going to meditate the hell all up and down the astral plane or drown himself.

 

 

Seiji gave up after an hour.

The rhythmic lapping of the water did not lull only distract. Some bird, all by itself, was singing the same set of chirps in even 5 second intervals. Instead of throwing a rock at it, he hauled himself up and worked his shoulder. Better but not quite there yet. Walking back to the house in defeat he decided to take a bath. There was potential there for astral planes AND drowning if he drank enough wine.

He paused when he entered the kitchen. Ryo was still standing at the sink, but instead of staring he was now actively cursing under his breath and doing what Seiji could only describe as, 'strange things' to a can of soup.

"Ryo?"

Ryo suddenly stopped banging the can with the can opener and turned with a startled expression on his face.

"Is there," Seiji glanced down at the now very dented can in Ryo's hands."...something wrong?"

Looking back and forth from the can and Seiji, Ryo's startled expression darkened into anger. "Rowan bought a new can opener!"

Seiji assumed the new can opener was the one Ryo was now shaking at him for emphasis. It did look new. It was black and shiny plastic, nothing like the decrepit and rusty 1950s version Seiji was accustomed to seeing in the drawer. "Maybe now none of you will contract tetanus."

Ryo bared his clenched teeth and made a growl of frustration. "But- But-"

"But maybe smashing with it isn't exactly how it works?"

"Seiji....," it was almost a whine. "I don't ... I can't.... I don't know how it works!"

Seiji's brows rose and he wet his lips to stop the smile from coming. "It's a can opener Ryo, how complicated could it be-"

"Then YOU try it!!"

He stepped back a little when Ryo shoved the offending can opener into his hand. He turned it over looking for what made a can opener a can opener and failed to see any kind of familiar configuration. Approaching the can, he attempted to position it like one would expect. Nothing. Seiji gave a small frown. He tried the opposite. Nothing there either. Upside down. Sideways. Seiji crouched down, eye level with the tomato bisque.

He was going to open it or die trying.

 

 

Rowan flung his duffel into the living room with a yawn. Rock climbing had been fun until he surprised a nest with a pissed off mom buzzard in it. Instead of plummeting about 500 feet he'd had to use his sub armor to float down instead. He touched the scratch the bird had gashed across his cheek. He hoped it scarred. He'd make up a way better story and call it his Hawk Scar! There was noise coming from the kitchen. Rowan didn't smell anything cooking but there was always hope.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?"

Seiji and Ryo were both kneeling on the floor over what looked like a can of soup. They both looked tired. They both looked infuriated. Rowan knew better than to delve too deeply in any excessive weird shit his friends got into. But he was hungry.

"I guess there's no dinner goin' then huh?"

They both collectively looked up at him, their eyes narrowed, and their rage now suddenly directed at him. With a small yelp, Rowan automatically raised his hands defensively and staggered two steps backwards, bumping into the door frame. But then he saw what Seiji was clutching in his fist. Hope was back!

"You found my new electric garlic press!" Rowan broke out into a wide grin. "Are you making spaghetti???"

Ryo blinked at him for several moments and then groaned. His body crumpled from his kneeling position and he just fell flat out onto the linoleum. Seiji slowly stood and walked to the sink. Rowan's grin faltered as he watched his expensive garlic press be dropped into the garbage disposal and then flinched when Seiji flipped it on, sparks flying from the drain.

"No dinner then?"

It was doubtful Seiji heard him over the incredible grinding and roar of blades shredding plastic. Rowan hit the doorframe again (this time quite hard) as Seiji shouldered past him and vanished up the stairs. Rowan rubbed his arm and considered Ryo laying on the floor with his arm over his face. He wasn't sure with the noise but he thought Recca might be talking to himself. Rowan's stomach growled.

"Hey? Are you gonna eat that soup?"

fini


End file.
